Q-switched diode-pumped solid state lasers are widely used in laser processing systems. Laser processing systems employed for single pulse processing of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and similar devices commonly use a Q-switched diode-pumped solid state laser. In this important industrial application, a single laser pulse is commonly employed to sever a conductive link structure. In another important industrial application, Q-switched diode-pumped solid state lasers are employed to trim resistance values of discrete and embedded components.
As demand continues for laser processing systems with the capability to process increasing numbers of link structures for each unit time, alternative laser technologies and alternative laser processing system architectures will be needed. U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US-2005-0067388, which is assigned to the assignee of this patent application, describes one such laser technology in which laser processing of conductive links on memory chips or other integrated circuit (IC) chips is accomplished by laser systems and methods employing laser pulses of specially tailored intensity profile for better processing quality and yield.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US-2005-0041976, which is assigned to the assignee of this patent application, describes a method of employing a laser processing system that is capable of using multiple laser pulse temporal profiles to process semiconductor workpiece structures on one or more semiconductor wafers.